


free falling, freak falling

by killyourdarlings (fluxwire)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Industry AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxwire/pseuds/killyourdarlings
Summary: Jaehyun finds a pacemaker in newcomer Moon Taeil. It goes about as well as expected.(A self-indulgent porn industry au)





	free falling, freak falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been writing this for fucking ever so uh. idk. enjoy

Jaehyun’s feeling unnerved today, fingers tapping lightly against the armrest of his chair as Sunyoung noona expertly blends the concealer beneath his eyes. Through the sterile white walls of the rented summer home, he can hear the staff gathering for brunch, indistinct chatter muddled with the familiar clang of metal chopsticks, interrupted by their director’s obnoxious laughter, like a thunder clap cutting through the air as it bursts into the open space. Jaehyun hears a click as the door of the stylist’s room is opened. Three crew members filter into the room with their lunch meals in hand, bowing politely as they make a beeline for the empty couch by the wall.

They talk as they eat, a little softer than they probably normally would out of respect for Sunyoung and Jaehyun. Sunyoung hums as she blends foundation into Jaehyun’s skin - if Sunyoung felt bothered by their presence, she doesn’t let it show. As they chatter on, Jaehyun picks up that they’re talking about the newcomer, whose name escapes him for the third time today—Johnny’s mentioned him in passing on their way to work, eyes lighting up from Jaehyun’s peripheral. Jaehyun had hummed back in response, allowed his brain to lag as he kept his eyes trained on the low-rise buildings lining the roads. The name doesn’t matter just yet, he decides.

“He’s probably not going to last though, I hear he’s older than Johnny,” one of them surmises. Jaehyun closes his eyes to drown out their voices. It’s a valid point. Truthfully, unless someone establishes themselves as the next Rocco Siffredi, the average span of one’s porn career is likely around five years—maybe seven if they’re lucky; it’s a reality that hangs over the head of every porn star, one Jaehyun likes to pretend he’s unbothered by but makes him want to reach for the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket anyway.

“Up,” Sunyoung says, and Jaehyun looks up before he can process the command. He resist the urge to squint, eyes itching as he feels every bit of the concealer’s weight sitting atop his flesh.  He wonders if she’s using a different product today. Or if it’s the heat. He’s tempted to complain to Johnny later that they chose the worst room to use for hair and makeup, California heat frying his brain to crisp especially with how long Sunyoung noona takes to finish his face. He’s tempted to complain about that too, but he’s not a primma donna. He knows the process is painstaking but the results are always impeccable—albeit useless with how much of it is smeared away from all the touching they do during the shoot anyway. 

Sooyoung sinks into the seat beside him, swivelling so she’s facing his direction. Sooyoung he knows, has known for years—from way back when they started making amateur sex videos with Johnny and his friends while they were high. Jaehyun barely remembers it and neither did the rest of the group except for Sooyoung. The day after they were all passed out on the mattress laid out on the floor while Sooyoung prepared toast and a whole pot of coffee to match.

(“Fuck dude, I remember jackshit,” he told Johnny as Johnny passed him agave for his pancakes.

“I could remind you,” Sooyoung had said, looking up at him through her lashes as her lips lingered over the rim of the coffee mug. Jaehyun had stiffened, backing up until he’s against the kitchen countertop as Joy took slow strides towards him, carefully placing her mug on the marble surface as she leaned in to press her lips against the shell of Jaehyun’s flushed ear.

Jaehyun had fucked her against the kitchen counter then, hard enough for the edge of the countertop to bruise her the day after, having discarded all his inhibition as soon as Sooyoung crashed her lips against his.

She’d toppled the mug as she came and cut her thumb as she picked up the pieces later. “Noona,” Jaehyun had said with uncertainty as he brought her fingers up to his lips and lapped up the blood off the pad of her finger. There’s the familiar sound of the camcorder being shut and Johnny in the background saying  _ and cut! _ for comedic effect, but neither of them would break away—neither really needed to. This was way before the porn, way before they’d learned about having to pretend to want it for the camera, and it’s the rawest they’ll ever be together.)

“Did you hear about the newcomer?” Sooyoung asks. Jaehyun tenses.

It’s not a question, not really. This is one of those gigantic All Asian productions the company feels it has to do annually, being Asian-American owned. The American porn industry is a small world after all, and even more so for Asians trying to make their mark in the community. Everyone here knows each other, or at least knows  _ of _ each other. 

“I hear he’s just like us,” she muses when she gets no response, which can either mean two things: 1.) he’s Johnny’s recruit ( _ they’re my friend, okay, I’m just helping them out _ , Johnny would insist) or 2.) he’s an exchange student from Korea who’s decided to extend his stay indefinitely. Or he’s both. There’s a huge overlap between the two, Jaehyun’s come to notice.

“What’s his name?” Jaehyun finally asks.

Sooyoung, or Joy as she goes by now, smiles. Catlike.

“Moon Taeil.”

\--

Jaehyun doesn’t mean to be a cliche, but he feels  _ electric _ when he first meets Taeil.

He can’t quite place his finger on what it is and he spends the first few minutes mentally scrambling his head to rationalize this. Jaehyun’s usually good at reading people, or at least that’s what he’d like to believe. It’s how he remains in his goldilocks zone - being pleasant enough to have a handful of people like him and bland enough to not have an overwhelming amount of people take interest in him. He smiles and nods when he’s talked to, doesn’t ask questions and doesn’t do anything that will prompt questions about him. It’s been his saving grace these past two years as a porn star and Jaehyun’s never really had any reason to change that.

But Taeil walks in, and Jaehyun can instantly tell that there are no airs about him, no superficial layers to shed - and maybe that’s what makes it harder for Jaehyun to wrap his head around him, but Jaehyun’s always liked a challenge so Jaehyun smiles, wide and bright, letting his touch linger a little longer when Taeil takes Jaehyun’s hands in his own as they’re introduced.

“You have a scene in an hour so you two better get acquainted,” Johnny says after introductions are out of the way. “And no fucking on break, you hear me?” He calls out to Jaehyun before hopping away to check the cameras set up around the set. In any other situation, Johnny would’ve been a lot more talkative and engaging, but neither Jaehyun nor Taeil need coddling from Johnny, and porn is not a slow industry so he cuts to the chase.

With Johnny gone, there’s nothing to distract Jaehyun from hyper aware he feels around Taeil. “So, uh. Should I call you hyung?” Jaehyun’s hands are itching to grasp at something as he leans back against the dresser.

Taeil’s already made himself comfortable in Sooyoung’s swivel chair. He shrugs, then smiles. “If that makes you feel more comfortable, sure.”

“How do you know Johnny then?”

“Oh, he's a… close friend?” Taeil settles. “How about you?”

“I guess you could say the same for me,” Jaehyun replies, and Jaehyun can feel thrumming under his skin. “Is this your first time?”

“Yeah,” Taeil has somehow pulled the chair closer to Jaehyun without Jaehyun noticing, and there’s a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “So I’m counting on you to help me out.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t need that, I mean,” Jaehyun shakes his head, offering a tight smile. He feels ridiculously hot under Taeil’s gaze. “If Johnny chose you, then you must have something to show for it.”

“Oh, I’m alright, but I’m definitely not seasoned enough,” Taeil shrugs, before looking Jaehyun straight in the eye and flashing a smile. “You don’t have to be so modest, Jaehyun-ah. I’m sure there’s lot you can teach me.”

Jaehyun is sure Taeil can see the blush tainting his cheeks with the way Taeil’s eyeing him. 

Taeil’s just a tinge of cruel, amusing himself with Jaehyun unraveling at his feet like this, but Jaehyun can’t find it in himself to feel offended by it (he might even find himself excited by it—which, god, Yuta will never let him live this down if he found out about it). “I mean it though,” he teases knowingly—and Jaehyun’s not bashful. He's used to praise, used to showers of compliments from strangers to colleagues and even friends he’s known for years. And sometimes he  _ has _ to be bashful, sometimes that's what the role requires of him—but that’s never been him, at least until now. 

Taeil maneuvers the chair so he's right in front of Jaehyun, toeing the line Johnny has so clearly defined for them not to cross just a few minutes ago. Jaehyun’s breath hitches when Taeil places a hand against his pelvis, pressing a thumb against the edge of his hip bone just so. A hand inches closer to his crotch slowly, and he bites down on his lip when he feels Taeil’s fingers brush ever so slightly against his hardening cock, barely resisting the urge to buck up against the fleeting touch.

“You can,” Taeil says and Jaehyun looks at him questioningly. “Move if you want to, I mean.”

So he does, slowly, cautiously arching up into Taeil’s touch, moaning a bit when Taeil grips his dick through the fabric. And god, Jaehyun hates that in this moment he thinks he understands why Johnny recruited him. 

Taeil looks up at him and he's blown away by how pretty his eyes are from this angle that he almost doesn't notice Taeil tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling it down to expose his crotch fully. Jaehyun has to grip the edge of the dresser to keep steady when Taeil kitten licks at the precome along the slit before suckling on the head while his hand grips the base of the shaft.

Taeil keeps looking up at Jaehyun as he takes in more of Jaehyun’s cock, hollows out his cheeks as he presses his tongue up against the underside of the shaft. Jaehyun just can't resist the urge to swipe his thumb just beneath Taeil’s eyes and along his prominent cheekbones. Taeil keeps going, until his nose is pressed into the bundle of hairs at the base, and  _ fuck _ — Jaehyun can barely think as he hips bucks slow and shallow into the warmth of Taeil’s mouth, exhausting all his willpower to keep himself from thrusting roughly into him.

Taeil bobs his mouth along the length a couple of times before pulling off, the sensation of teeth scraping slightly against Jaehyun’s dick makes him hiss appreciatively. Taeil’s still pumping his dick with one hand and he’s too preoccupied by the feeling Taeil’s grip on him when he hears Taeil loudly sucking on something, opens his eyes to find him coating his own fingers with saliva and Jaehyun’s eyes widen when he realizes what Taeil’s doing it for.

“Wait—ah, fuck,” Jaehyun interjects him, hips stuttering as he tries just the slightest to pull himself away from Taeil’s touch, stopping mid sentence when Taeil twists his wrist that has him tipping his head back in pleasure. “Fuck, hyung— we can't, I’ll come, I can’t—”

Taeil continues twisting his wrist like that. “Then come, Jaehyun-ah.” Taeil halts his grip at the base once again as he nudges Jaehyun to spread his legs a bit wider, then pokes a finger against Jaehyun’s perineum. “You’ve prepped,” Taeil says with what sounds like a hint of disappointment in his voice when the first finger slides in with no resistance.

Jaehyun doesn't get the chance to say they all prep before work, can only cover his mouth with his hand and bite into it because Taeil inserts another finger in no time, adding until there’s three shoved up his ass, working the inside of his asshole until they hit the spot that sends Jaehyun’s free hand flying to grip Taeil by the hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp with every thrust.

Taeil resumes pumping Jaehyun’s dick, this time at a much faster pace than before, matching with the rate at which he fingers into Jaehyun’s ass. "Hyung, hyung—,” he manages to get out, voice breaking as he nears climax.

Taeil wraps his lips around the head just in time for Jaehyun to spill into his mouth, swallowing quickly to suck off Jaehyun through his high. When he pulls away, he can feel a drop of cum dripping down his chin so he pulls out his fingers from Jaehyun’s and swipes his index along the trail before taking all three fingers in his mouth to suck them clean. Jaehyun’s watching him with eyes heavy from the post-orgasmic haze, mouth still agape and chest rising and falling at a slow and steady pace, void of all the tension and reticence Jaehyun had been holding onto a while back. He’s so blissed out that he can’t help the breathy laughter that escapes him, and Taeil thinks he likes Jaehyun like this, likes this side of him enough to consider fucking him again just to see more of it.

“Hey guys, sorry about—,” Johnny stops dead in his tracks when he swings the door open to find Taeil tucking Jaehyun’s cock back into Jaehyun’s sweatpants. “For fuck’s sake, I said no sex during break, guys,” Johnny’s shaking his head as he takes in the scene before him. He rubs his temples and groans, “Whatever. There was a schedule mix up, Taeil, you're on in 15 with Joy, so you better go get cleaned up and head to the set.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun tries as soon as Johnny is out of the room, words catching in his throat when Taeil looks at him, gaze almost pensive. Jaehyun settles for looking down pointedly at Taeil's obvious bulge, hoping it relays his message.

“Don't worry. You can take care of it another time,” Taeil says, patting Jaehyun’s cheek lightly, out of affection, maybe, but for a split second, Jaehyun thinks Taeil might be smiling at him apologetically. (He’s thinking a lot about Taeil - whether it’s to make sense of Taeil or make Taeil up in his mind, he’s not entirely sure.)

-

Jaehyun finally decides to come out of the dressing room and sneak a peek during the shoot, right in time to catch Taeil lapping up Joy’s pussy with fervor as Joy pulls at his hair, back arching, pushing more of her wetness up against Taeil’s tongue. Joy has always been ridiculously good at selling the sex, even in productions with disastrous scripts and less than mediocre partners, she could still salvage the film with how magnetic she is. But Jaehyun knows her well enough to sense that she doesn’t have to do that with Taeil.

Taeil’s not bad for his first time, maybe he could work on learning which angles are open to the camera but otherwise, no one on the set can complain about his performance. It certainly helps that he’s already obviously a good lay, porn or no porn, so there's a lot less fronting he has to do on camera to make it look good.

“ _ Fuck, right there _ —” Joy chokes out in Korean as she comes undone when Taeil brings a hand up to her crotch to massage her clit while he dips his tongue further into her pussy, thighs spasming as she tries hard not to close them around Taeil’s head, toes curling high up in the air as she unravels beneath him. 

Whatever satiation he’d felt earlier is gone, replaced by resurfacing need. Hunger. He excuses himself before he can spot another semi on set, allowing the image Taeil coming up for air, the sight of him licking the slick covering his fingers and lips before crashing into Joy for a hurried kiss to be the last he sees of him—for now, that is.

-

The next time Jaehyun sees Taeil, he's naked again in a whitewashed room that's empty save for a single king-sized bed dressed in white. He's watching him fuck someone else again, except this time it's a man he's pounding into.

Taeil’s taking him from behind, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling up his senses to the brim. He can hear the other guy groan, back arching as he pushes his ass back desperately on Taeil’s cock. He's breathless and close, moaning when Taeil leans down to whisper  _ come for me, babe _ into his ear, the whisper jarring Jaehyun as the other guy groans, low and deep and sounding eerily like someone he knows.

“Come, Jaehyunie.”

Jaehyun wakes up with cold sweat and a hard on he has to relieve with a cold shower and very pointedly does not tell anyone about it.

\--

Jaehyun aggressively shuts off his phone’s alarm the next Monday.

If there's one thing Jaehyun hates more than early Monday shoots, it's read-through meetings, or rather how jittery they make him. They only ever have these for big productions—the ones involving a lot of people in difficult positions or any kind of hardcore stunts because those require more than a ten minute briefing for things to run as smoothly as possible. Time is a lot of money in the porn industry and no one wants disastrous delays because they couldn’t figure out the logistics of a certain position fast enough. Challenging projects like these always invite butterflies into his core and as much as he loves the rush of taking on something new, he doesn't have the same appreciation for the feeling that settles in his gut before adrenaline gets to kick in. It makes him feel terribly vulnerable and if it were up to him, he’d rather skip to the good parts. 

It’s probably not a good idea to get coffee when he’s already this tense, but he stops by the coffee shop right across the studio anyway. It’s already fifteen minutes to ten but the place is still bustling with morning rush not having simmered down just yet. He’s leaning against the counter, waiting for his buzzer to light up while drumming his fingers against the varnished wood and staring blankly at the espresso machine as the barista operates it with ease.

The barista fishes a donut from the display and quickly places it on the plate on the counter for the next customer. He’s still staring at espresso machine when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

“Jaehyun-ah,” is what makes him turn his head. Of course, Taeil is there when he looks, book tucked under his arm, iced americano in one hand, and a plate with a glazed donut held precariously with the other.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun blurts out. He eyes the plate with concern. “Let me, please,” he says, reaching for the plate, fingers brushing against Taeil’s just as the silverware teeters along its edge. “What brings you here today?”

“Manager asked to meet to finalize some things regarding the contract,” he shrugs as he concedes the plate to Jaehyun’s hold. Taeil moves away from the counter to give way to the other customers, whisking Jaehyun with him. “What about you? Finally shooting today?”

Jaehyun smiles, a bit sheepish. “No, just a read through of the script.”

Taeil leads him to an unoccupied table and sits down. Jaehyun absentmindedly follows suit and sits across him.He stares openly, relishing in the fact that he's allowed to take in how different Taeil looks, bare faced and dressed down to look nothing like the guy who fingered him back at the waiting room—which he has to try very hard not to recall, lest he spot a semi in his skinny jeans. Instead, he focuses his efforts on inspecting every inch of Taeil, letting it fill him with an overwhelming desire to sink himself neck deep into this new side of Taeil he’s been exposed to, until it consumes him in his entirety. 

Jaehyun lets his eyes wander, tongue-tied by his thoughts, desperately searching for something else to talk about, “What’s that you’re reading?”

Taeil’s face lights up at that. “It’s a book about lucid dreaming I picked up at Goodwill. It's really good, even has a whole chapter with instructions on how to lucid dream.”

Taeil’s voice is dripping with enthusiasm as he speaks and so Jaehyun leans forward, closer and asks, “How does it work?”

Taeil’s words flow out in a constant stream, and Jaehyun finds himself holding his breath just to keep up with it. Jaehyun has barely gotten used to the Taeil who blew him in the dressing room and this Taeil with his cheeks risen and hands shaky from unfiltered excitement is just as overwhelming to take in for him, maybe even more so.

Jaehyun’s staring—unintentionally so, he would say; insist that it’s easy to get lost in Taeil. Taeil calls his name again and it brings him back.

“What?” 

“Your hand,” Taeil repeats, lips curled just slightly, patient. “Give it to me.”

Jaehyun offers it without much hesitation, placing his right hand on the table and resisting the urge to close his fingers around Taeil’s thumb when Taeil takes the hand in his own. Taeil pulls it closer rubbing circles into the palm with his thumb, “If you want to lucid dream, you need to make a habit of checking your reality.”

Jaehyun scrunches his nose, palm ticklish under Taeil’s feather light touch.

“You have to check if you’re awake or asleep often while you’re still awake, so your dream self can remember to do it while you’re dreaming,” Taeil continues, lightly poking his right index finger into the deepest indent across the surface of Jaehyun’s palm, right where his life line meets his head line. “You push your finger into your palm like this, and ask yourself if you’re dreaming,” he says pressing the nail into the dip of Jaehyun’s palm, hard, like he’s trying to pierce through flesh and bone. Jaehyun bites down on his lip and audibly sucks in a breath.

“In a dream, the finger is supposed to go through your hand,” Taeil pulls the finger away, leaving Jaehyun with a phantom sensation of it against him. “Obviously that won’t be the case in reality, but when you do it while you’re awake, you have to really expect it to go through.”

Taeil’s still holding Jaehyun’s palm so Jaehyun lets his fingers curl around Taeil’s thumb loosely. His mouth feels dry and he swallows the lump down his throat before speaking. “So you have to lie to yourself about reality to take control of your dreams?”

Taeil smiles, “I guess you could say that.”

The buzzer vibrates, loud against the wooden surface of their table, disturbing the thin veil of comfort that’s settled over them. Jaehyun straightens at the sound, but keeps his hand where it is, stretching the moment for as long as he can, until Taeil lets go for him.

By the time he walks past Taeil’s table, his seat has been taken, Taeil’s attention already stolen away by his manager so Jaehyun slips out of the cafe without a word. There’s a rush of blood to his head when he steps out onto the pavement, direct sunlight assaulting his vision. It all feels like a fever dream, and Jaehyun vaguely wonders if he’ll wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [talk to me](http://curiouscat.me/yongsunnie)


End file.
